1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, and more particularly to a connector applied to universal serial bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector is used for connecting a cable and an electronic device for processing a signal communication. In the existing technology, a connector following a universal serial bus connector specification is well-known, in which a universal serial bus 3.1, i.e., USB 3.1, is a kind of universal serial bus specification developed from USB 3.0, with the advantage of a high transmission speed reaching over 10G bps and supporting a high power recharging. A USB 3.1 connector is further provided with a detecting terminal for detecting whether a high power recharging is in process on a basis of a USB 3.0 connector framework. Therefore, it is an issue to provide a mechanical structure of USB 3.1 connector.